ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General Grham
Talk Archive 1 New This is the new talk page. The archive link is up above. Re: Legend * Thanks! :) However, I think before we have a character/episode infobox over there we should probably resolve the one over here and keep them similar, but other templates should be great. I've made basic articles on the main characters we know of so far over there, made a placeholder logo and copied the formatting of the main page on here over too. So hopefully like you said we can keep up with the show and not be trying to put information about six seasons worth of characters, episodes, etc. all in to the wiki at once :) When you've made an edit on Legend, I can make you a bureaucrat (I think it's easier to do this when an edit's been made) 01:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar change link from ****http://ncislegend.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS_-_Legend_Database|NCIS:Legned Database to ****w:c:ncislegend|NCIS: Legend Database :-- Chief 19:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Character Info Would this be any good for the characters info box (see code below) Example (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) :: -- Chief 16:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm Back * Hi, welcome back! Sorry to hear about your internet problem- hope it gets completely fixed soon for you. Nothing specific has been happening lately in terms of improvement, pretty soon (or at the latest in a few weeks) I'll try and go through all the redlinked episodes and do some brief summaries for them to get the pages started- thought it would be a good time to do so since there aren't any new episodes until September in the US. But there isn't a lot new around here, although has been nominated for rollback, and and I changed Requests for Permissions to Nominations for Permissions, feeling it was probably more appopriate to be nominated. In terms of the NCIS:LA wiki, I'm still trying to figure out how to completely change the name of the wiki to the NCIS: Los Angeles Database (the URL is still ncislegend.wikia.com not ncisla.wiki.com and the name in the title still says NCIS - Legend Database). So let me know if you have any ideas about anything on the wikis and if there's anything I can do to help out with them :) 23:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hi, nice wiki. Don't you think that the wiki needs to have a better logo?? Maybe you can use this one, maybe. --Matias arana 10 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Matias arana, qhile, I agree the logo should be updated, I have concerns about the one you propose related to the potential for allegations of copyright infringment.NJZimmermann 04:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Air time in Denmark Sadly, they've removed the 16.05 episode from the airtime at TV3. The good news is that they will start sending season 7 in december, but it's still not known at which time, only that it's on TV 3. Skin & search engine question General Grham, Hey I was wondering how you'd feel about some updates to the homepage. I was thinking something like http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki obviously not that theme, but more how the background fills the whole page and can even be seen behind the text of the page...what do you think? I would also like to put some key words in the site description (the part that shows up at the top of the browser). It'll help the wiki show up better when people are doing searches. Sena 04:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm here to lend a hand Hi there, just to let you know that i'm here to help you make this the best wiki it can be. Let me know where you'd like things spruced up. — Game widow 15:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Shepard A fair amount of speculation has been inserted into the article about Jenny Shepard regarding the nature of the relationship between Jenny Shepard and René Benoit. I have not deleted it as of yet but, I have modified its form to maintain consistency within the article. I would like the input of the other administrators regarding how best to treat the speculation. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 02:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kate Todd page Hello ! I just created a profile for this wiki (which is the same I use on Wikipedia) in order to participate to this great website. I recently overhauled the Kate Todd page at Wikipedia, and I thought about implementing the same modifications here. Whould you kindly take a look at it (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caitlin_Todd) and see if this is a good idea ? Sincerely, SchwartzPadre (talk) ( ) 18:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) SchwartzPadre, Feel free to work on any articles that you think could be improved, the site has frequently been targeted by vandals and this has to a degree affected the site. My focus of late has been revising the episode articles in an effort to improve their quality. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 04:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I'll do my best. I conclude that it's okay if I copy material from my work at WP to improve this wiki's article on Kate, which is a good thing since I spent a lot of time working on it. Thanks again, I'll do my best to improve the site ! SchwartzPadre (talk) ( ) 07:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC)